Estória não alheia
by Cyba22
Summary: Bella tem 28 anos e está desiludida com a própria vida. Então num momento de solidão decide criar uma estória recheada de todos os seus desejos. Será que sonhos podem se tornar realidade? OOC, AH, BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**HISTÓRIA NÃO ALHEIA**

PRÉFACIO

Sábado, abril, interior do Mundo.

Pela janela, mesmo a luz que é um sinônimo de beleza e claridade era estranha, sombria. A temperatura do cômodo era boa, mas o clima do ambiente era deprimente.

Pode-se dizer que estava acampada dentro de sua própria casa. A mudança era recente, suas coisas ainda não estavam nem perto de estar no lugar, e se sentia hóspede em um lar em que não morava mais ninguém.

Se estes fossem seus únicos motivos para tristeza, ela seria capaz de manter sua mente positiva, afinal, acabara de ser promovida. Com menos de 30 anos assumira a responsabilidade por uma filial da empresa com uma abrangência de 10 cidades. No interior, mas um bom passo para alguém bastante novo.

Tinha um filho, fruto de um relacionamento muito curto com alguém com quem nem tentava manter conversas longas. Não foi uma surpresa prá ninguém que ela não fizesse nenhum esforço para que o namoro fosse além da notícia da gravidez.

A sua gravidez, aliás, foi um divisor de águas. Fez com que o trabalho que tinha um papel secundário na sua vida ganhasse um novo sentido e preenchia o vazio dos seus dias e muitas vezes também, noites.

Quatro anos após oferecer todo o seu empenho para a empresa, ganhou esta oportunidade que a levou a uma cidade distante, longe da família e dos escassos amigos. E também a este fim de semana, primeiro em que passou sozinha, arrumando a mobília, preparando a casa para a chegada do filho que estava com os avós.

À noite, a solidão era maior. Havia adquirido o hábito de rezar e pedir a Deus que lhe permitisse sonhar com um sono acompanhado de sussurros de bom dia, boa noite e palavras de carinho em seu ouvido. Mas de dia, quando questionada sobre seu estado civil, já era bastante crível quando se dizia uma mãe solteira convicta, sorrindo e afastando qualquer especulação sobre uma possível mudança de situação.

Não tinha nem idéia do que os outros pensavam da sua condição. Com certeza não era uma pessoa clichê, longe disso. Tampouco era alguém feliz, mas era muito boa em esconder isso.

Era muito boa em esconder várias coisas, sua tristeza, condição financeira e um quadro grave de depressão não diagnosticado. Já uma grande tendência a exagerar não passava despercebida pelos mais próximos.

Mas o que a impedia de ser feliz?

Ela tentou culpar sua criação, azar, todo e qualquer um que tenha cruzado seu caminho pela suas noites mal dormidas e dias insossos, mas a verdade apesar de doída não era outra: não existe fórmula para ser feliz, e com as frustrações desistiu de tentar.

Certa vez, racionalizou o problema e decidiu que estava condicionando sua alegria a condições que não poderia controlar e que deveria convencer seu cérebro a aceitar a vida como lhe foi dada, que a solidão que sentia, na verdade era plenamente aceitável.

Mas só de pensar nisso seu corpo reclamava. Sentia uma dor lancinante no peito e caía em depressão novamente.

Um amigo próximo lhe sugeriu voltar a ter uma vida social, "entrar no mercado" de novo, ele brincou, mas ela não tinha auto-estima suficiente para concorrer com as "perfeitas" da noite ou fé suficiente para crer que alguém se interessaria por mais que sua aparência, um reflexo de sua própria superficialidade.

Ela sabia que não se encaixava no perfil de mocinha que será salva pelo cavaleiro em seu corcel branco, nunca se encaixou. Na verdade estava mais para alguém que fez suas escolhas e não soube lidar com elas.

E quem escolhe viver assim? Quando foi que tinha se decidido a ser tão independente ao ponto de ser solitária? Tão dissimulada que acabaria acreditando em suas próprias mentiras? Tão iludida que se viu tentando fazer o seu cérebro e coração acreditar que a solidão era uma opção viável?

Mas a esperança era uma opção muito mais dolorosa. Já tinha se deixado levar pelo otimismo mais de uma vez e quebrado a cara, coloquialmente falando.

Sentia aquele mal estar ao pensar em nunca desfrutar das alegrias de um amor correspondido, se é que isso existia, na mesma medida que pré-sofria da possibilidade de não ser correspondida se viesse a amar, se é que pré-sofrimento existia.

Então chegou um momento em que o ato de fantasiar começou a atrapalhar as últimas atividades que preenchiam sua vida.

Não é de se admirar que uma mãe solteira que vive para seu filho e para trabalhar tenha uma válvula de escape. Por sorte não se tratava de nenhum psicotrópico, mas era capaz de passar até doze horas na frente de um livro ou computador lendo qualquer tipo de romance que encontrasse.

Sua atenção ao filho era reduzida e o trabalho também era prejudicado. Como estava carente de histórias próprias se satisfazia das histórias alheias que encontrava. Era mesmo um vício e já durava mais de um ano.

Ela gostava porque assim, tinha pelo que suspirar e desejar, apesar de saber quão distante aquilo era da sua realidade. Gostava de colecionar passagens, frases e interações para dar um cenário às suas fantasias. E depois de quatro anos sem compartilhar momentos de intimidade com praticamente ninguém, ela tinha muitas.

Não se recordava mais de nenhum momento bom que tivesse tido no passado. Suas memórias foram apagadas juntamente com qualquer vontade de reviver um relacionamento antigo.

Sonhava com inícios de namoro, desencontros e reencontros, pedidos de casamento e noites de amor da ficção. Refazia as cenas em sua cabeça imaginando ser a mocinha das histórias, que recebia beijos doces e quentes, toques ousados, que ouvia as frases que nunca escutou, e que era parte de momentos que nunca compartilhou.

Deu-se conta que nunca ouviu um "eu te amo" que contasse, nunca foi pedida em casamento, que nunca sentiu aquele "uau" depois do sexo.

A constatação disso era ainda mais avassaladora que a manutenção da solidão. Era perceber que também não existia um passado que pudesse revisitar e sentir-se amada.

Se antes, mais nova e com certeza bastante mais desejável não encontrara sua cara metade, agora já mais madura e marcada pela gravidez, era um feito bastante difícil. E não estava disposta a abrir mão de certas condições, afinal tinha um filho e carreira a zelar, não poderia se envolver sem conseqüências.

Neste sábado então, cansada de ler as memórias ou fantasias de outrem, resolveu colocar sua própria imaginação para funcionar afinal, se fora ela quem criou, lhe pertencia, certo?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 – B PDV

_Sábado – 3 de abril de 2010_

Eu já escrevia a 8 horas e nem tinha percebido. A mobília estava amontoada, e minha meta de organizar tudo até segunda-feira tinha ido por água abaixo.

Mas eu não tinha visto o tempo passar, e essa era uma grande vantagem. Após muito tempo procurando tudo que tinha capa e contracapa para ler, as opções começam a ficar escassas, e o tédio vai tomando conta.

Então a grande idéia: que tal escrever uma estória minha pra variar? E não é que deu certo! Já estou com sono suficiente para dormir, e domingo é nada mais que um dia para descansar e se preparar para a segunda-feira.

_ Deprimente. _

Sou Bella, profissionalmente: Isabella Swan. A mais nova Gerente Regional do Banco do Estado de Washington.

Com 28 anos, acabo de me mudar de Seattle para Forks Washington, que fica a menos de 30 minutos da cidade onde está a agência que eu vou começar a chefiar na segunda-feira, Port Angeles.

Após 6 anos em que fui estagiária, assistente e gerente de departamento, recebi a proposta de chefiar esta filial, que atende uma região de pequenas 10 cidades.

Eu estava muito orgulhosa do meu progresso. Minha mãe Renee e meu pai Charlie, pelo contrário, não viam minha transferência como uma promoção, mas um fato para se lamentar.

Eu não tinha muito haver com isso, mas sim seu neto Anthony.

Anthony era o único neto, bisneto e afilhado de uma família completamente apaixonada por crianças. Então a minha vinda para Forks foi vista como uma decisão no mínimo insensível.

Anthony foi fruto de um namoro relâmpago com Mike. Michael apareceu na minha vida em um momento que eu tinha jogado a toalha. Após algumas grandes desilusões, eu tinha me prometido que não iria mais dar o primeiro passo em nenhum relacionamento, porque aquele tipo de atitude não trouxe nenhum bem.

Então ele me abordou, como vinha tentando há muito tempo, e eu carente me entreguei. Mas ficar com alguém com quem você não tem nenhuma afinidade extra-quarto (e pouca dentro também) é um erro bem maior, apesar de que neste caso trouxe uma benção.

Eu costumo dizer que Michael é um bom pai, mas nunca seria um bom marido. Pelo menos não para mim. Não me entenda mal, ele não é um mal caráter, mas se ele fosse uma revista, não passaria de um tipo de R$ 1,99, superficial e sem ambições de ser nada melhor que isso.

Ninha natureza é muito diferente disso, e portanto eu perco muito a paciência com ele.

As vezes acredito que sou mesmo injusta, mas bem, eu sou humana e nada nem ninguém pode prejudicar meu filho, e se eu vejo qualquer chance disso, eu não tenho o mínimo pudor em bater de frente.

Quando eu soube da gravidez, já tinha claro em minha mente que não queria um relacionamento com Michael, estranhamente minha família nunca me questionou sobre isso, sempre tive minhas dúvidas se porque eles completamente não viam futuro em Michael ou porque sabiam que eu tinha capacidade de criar meu filho sozinha com segurança.

Eu já tinha um emprego com benefícios que era mais que suficiente para mim e para ele, e isso facilitou muito minha vida.

Apesar de Anthony ser a maior luz da minha vida, com ele vieram mais responsabilidades e mudanças na minha rotina, que nos faz chegar ao meu sábado completamente inerte, a não ser pelas páginas e páginas de uma estória que eu estava escrevendo.

A princípio eu procurei um imóvel em Port Angeles para alugar, mas além de preços exorbitantes por se tratar de um lugar turístico, eu não conhecia ninguém. Em Forks, moravam alguns amigos do meu pai, os Black, e isso resolvia uma outra questão, já que Anthony precisa de uma babá. Sendo assim, contratei Leah, esposa de Jacob Black. Eles ainda não tinham filhos, e ela precisava complementar a renda pequena que o marido tinha na oficina.

Anthony chegará na segunda-feira. E segunda também será meu primeiro dia no novo trabalho. Após uma semana neste lugar, com pouquíssimos conhecidos, a solidão era um monstro debaixo da minha cama.

Por dentro, continuo me sinto como um vampiro, nunca crescendo ou evoluindo, só se mantendo vivo, ou melhor: morto.

Minha depressão já era clara para mim. Aos de fora eu esperava que ela não estivesse tão visível. Era uma consequência dos desastres amorosos, somados à inexistente auto-estima.

E no trabalho, uma máscara de gelo não permitia transparecer minha fragilidade interior.

Meu maior medo era não ter mais forças para viver e deixar meu filho precioso à mercê de outros, mesmo de meus pais. Não que eu não confie neles, confio com minha alma, mas eu não gostaria de perder a chance de torná-lo um homem bom.

Minha depressão começou, se me lembro bem, quando o momento mãe após a gravidez, terminou.

Esse momento mãe não me permitia nem me lembrar do meu lado mulher. Eu estava completamente envolvida pela nova rotina, e não percebia minhas necessidades afetivas.

Mas quando elas me bateram, foi com muita força. Eu me vi solteira, com um filho de um pai que eu completamente não amava, detonada pela rotina extremamente pesada e infeliz com meu novo corpo e disposição.

Eu ainda morava com meus pais, e achei que a mudança seria boa para que esse lado tivesse chance de vir à tona. Afinal eu não tinha qualquer privacidade lá.

Me mudei, mas a medida que eu percebi a minha incompetência em relacionamentos, foi pior. Porque agora eu estava depressiva e mais sozinha ainda que antes.

Eu não tinha tempo, nem coragem para "sair para o mercado" como meu amigo Alec dizia. E as coisas só pioravam então.

Meus poucos amigos, perceberam meu distanciamento, mas entendiam meu momento. Eu nunca me abri com ninguém.

Minha mãe não era um pilar no qual se apoiar. Ninguém nunca conseguiu ter um problema maior que ela, e eu desisti de tentar que ela entendesse o que se passava comigo há muito tempo. Parece que ela vive em outra época, e acabamos sempre brigando quando o assunto se aprofunda.

Mas no trabalho as coisas finalmente conseguiram engrenar, e quando percebi, estava galgando esta oportunidade. E qui estou eu, pronta para enfrentar esse desafio.

O provérbio quase se encaixa aqui "Sorte no Trabalho, Azar no Amo"r. É por ter essa sorte no campo financeiro que incluo na minha lista de defeitos a ingratidão. Afinal, eu tinha um filho maravilhoso e um trabalho bastante satisfatório, uma família completa e que quer o meu bem. Só porque eu não tinha um marido/namorado/companheiro eu não poderia estar tão mal.

Não é que minha vida era ruim, só não era plena. E fui ensinada a pensar que nada menos que o máximo possível era satisfatório.

Me lembro que quando nova eu achava que entrar numa faculdade que não fosse da Ivy League, era igual a nada. Que passei anos juntando grana para comprar um carro, porque um Chev antigo nunca bastaria. E acho que perdi a chance de me relacionar com muitos caras legais, ou dispensei alguns deles depois de um tempo, porque não eram o ideal.

O que eu não percebi ao longo do tempo é que chances desperdiçadas não retornam, e eu acho que já desperdicei todas que me foram dadas, sendo assim, basta a resignação.

Quando vim para Forks eu me disse que essa era uma chance que eu não poderia desperdiçar: a chance de me satisfazer com meu trabalho e na criação do meu filho, e me tornar uma pessoa plenamente feliz, apesar da inexistência de qualquer vida amorosa para mim.

Mas sempre que minha cabeça tenta convencer meu corpo disso ele reage, parece que ele imagina o tempo que tem pela frente, e em pensar em desperdiçar toda a energia sexual e amor que tem dentro de mim, o faz se rebelar, e eu tenho essa dor no peito que eu rezo para um dia controlar.

_Segunda-feira – 5 de abril de 2010_

Hoje vai ser um dia daqueles.

Primeiro dia em Port Angeles, nova equipe, chegada do Anthony. Charlie vem trazê-lo e também vem fazer uma inspeção de segurança na casa que estou morando. Se bem o conheço, vou ter que fazer várias mudanças no ambiente para deixá-lo "seguro". O Chefe Swan não desperdiçará tempo em usar seus conhecimentos de muitos anos na polícia para deixar minha casa uma fortaleza. E eu não reclamarei porque sei que é a forma que ele conhece de mostrar seu afeto, já que ele é tão fechado.

Eu sou a "check-list girl" de acordo com o pessoal que trabalhava comigo na matriz em Seattle, sendo assim, fiz minha _listinha_ de hoje:

Café-da-manhã – check

Bolsa/crachá – check

Leah em casa esperando Charlie e Anthony – check

Infelizmente eu não vou poder esperar por meus rapazes em casa, então pedi à Leah que ficasse esperando por mim, e aproveitasse para ir se familiarizando com Anthony.

"Leah, novamente obrigada, eu não saberia o que fazer hoje, a equipe está me esperando e eu não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo para esperar por meu pai e Anthony". Eu disse já passando pelo marco da porta.

"Fica tranquila, eu já estou acostumada à correria, vá que eu aviso assim que eles chegarem. E estou muito curiosa para conhecer Anthony"

"Okay, obrigada! Até à noite". E saí correndo pela porta.

Chegando ao trabalho percebi que havia uma recepção para mim. Foi muito bom, me senti bem recebida e o clima bom da agência estava estampado nos rostos de todos.

Alice Brandon é a segunda no comando, é uma fadinha pequena, falante e muito receptiva que saiu me apresentando da equipe de segurança aos tesoureiros e caixas.

Só uma pessoa não parecia muito feliz com a minha chegada, ela era a personificação da beleza dourada e fiquei pensando porque alguém com esse visual teria uma feição tão dura.

"Isabella, esta é Rosalie Hale, ela é responsável pelo setor de cobrança". _Logo pensei que era muito apropriado, não devemos ter problemas com devedores aqui._

_ "_Seja bem vinda Isabella".

"Obrigada, posso chamá-la de Rose?"

"Rosalie, por favor".

"Okay". _Nada de intimidade por aqui, tcs tsc tsc Bella._

"Não liga pra ela" disse Alice, "Rose só tem a cara feia mas é muito competente e você vai acabar gostando dela".

Não acreditei muito em Alice, mas na média era uma equipe muito agradável. Me senti confortável na minha sala, e estava muito louca para conhecer os clientes.

Havia mudanças para fazer, apesar que o Gerente anterior era bem competente. Mas eu tenho meu jeito de fazer as coisas e queria colocá-las no lugar certo.

A primeira era escolher os novos assistentes comerciais, e vi que seria difícil. Os assistentes já formados estavam nas grandes cidades e era muito difícil trazê-los para cá, então eu teria que formar alguém aqui ou trazer alguém de fora.

Algo me dizia que este seria um grande desafio.

Após um dia extenuante conhecendo os colegas e organizando as minhas coisas, estabelecendo as metas e prioridades, não aguentava mais de vontade de ver meu filhote.

Ele já deveria estar em casa com Charlie e se bem conheço, cansado e caindo de sono esperando só pra me ver e dormir.

Quando eu abri a porta de casa, com bolsa, celular e chaves na mão, tive que deixar tudo cair no chão para me agachar e abraçar aquela coisa mais cheia de energia do mundo.

Anthony me abraçava gritando "Mamãe, mamãe, meu quarto tem duas janelas e um guarda-roupas só pros meus dinossauros!"

"Mas e onde você vai guardar as suas roupas?" Eu perguntei pegando ele no colo.

"No seu!" Criança tem uma lógica tão simples que às vezes acho que elas estão mesmo certas. Para Anthony, se no mundo só existissem coca-cola e dinossauros, seria o paraíso.

Charlie me contou sobre a viagem e como imaginava já tinha a relação de grades, mudança de móveis e até do novo alarme para a segurança. Amanhã ele iria a Port Angeles comigo para comprar o necessário para as alterações.

Achei bom, já que ele iria embora logo eu poderia passar mais um tempinho curtindo meu pai. Ele não é o mais falante dos pais, mas com atitudes como cuidando dessas coisas pra mim ele mostra seu carinho.

_ Sábado – 10 de abril de 2010_

A semana passou rápido e logo era dia de Charlie ir embora e Anthony entender de vez a mudança. Eu já havia conversado muito com ele. Para minha sorte ele se deu muito bem com Leah, o que já era grande parte do caminho, mas a separação de Charlie era uma dor muito grande para os dois. Charlie era uma figura paterna para Anthony, muito mais significativa que Michael, então eu sabia a dificuldade que seria, mas era necessário.

Deixamos meu pai no aeroporto e eu tentei distrair meu filho com outros aviões e toda a agitação da cidade, mas eu percebi sua tristeza. Ele me surpreendeu com sua capacidade de sorrir e brincar apesar de que eu tinha certeza que sentia saudades em seu coração ainda tão pequenino para isso.

Conhecemos um pouco mais da cidade e à tardinha ele já dava sinais que queria dormir. Voltei pra casa e liguei pra Alice. Ela também morava em Forks, e assim como eu era viciada em trabalho. Nos aproximamos bastante nesta semana e eu sentia que tinha uma nova amiga aqui.

Ela viria para vermos os currículos dos candidatos a assistentes que a matriz selecionou, e eu queria me preparar já que segunda-feira cedo seriam as entrevistas.

Alicechegou em minha casa lá pelas 18:00 horas com uma dúzia de currículos para olharmos, e eu fui colocar Anthony para dormir e fazer um lanche, já que estaríamos conversando até mais tarde.

"Jasper Withlock – 25 anos, solteiro, recém-formado na GWU. Durante a universidade esteve estagiando em alguns escritórios renomados de investimentos... acho que temos um vencedor aqui Bella!"

Alice estava no oitavo currículo e eu já estava um pouco desanimada, mas este me chamou a atenção. Mas nada comparado com Alice! Eu já a tinha visto voltar à página da foto seis vezes sem motivo aparente. Pela foto, eu vi que era um cara com uma feição bem bonita, loiro, olhos azuis. Tentei disfarçar uma risada mas não consegui.

"Alice, por favor, deixe seus hormônios de lado e me ajude a verificar os outros currículos!" Ela deu mais uma olhadinha na foto e seguimos lendo. Pela última pasta que pegamos, Jasper ganhou um concorrente à altura, "Escute esse Bella: Edward Cullen, 26 anos, solteiro, pós-graduado pela Universidade de Seattle. Após a formatura abriu uma empresa de consultoria, mas por motivos particulares fechou 1 ano depois. Voltou à faculdade para a pós-graduação e agora quer vir para Forks ficar mais perto da família e ganhar experiência para montar uma nova empresa"

"Parece muito bom realmente, mas motivo particular é muito vago para se colocar num currículo, não acha? Pode ser de tudo, de desilusão amorosa a incompetência mesmo."

"Bella, então eu acho deve ser incompetência porque eu não imagino quem dispensaria um gato desses!" Ela deu um gritinho e eu tentei disfarçar a curiosidade, mas não consegui porque quase arranquei a pasta da mão de Alice pra ver.

Realmente eu não podia imaginar esse cara com problemas com mulheres. Era uma criatura divina, um rosto com um maxilar marcado, como só os super-heróis sabem ter. Um cabelo que dava muita vontade de passar as mãos e uns olhos que eu só acreditaria na cor vendo ao vivo. _Será que são tão verdes assim?_

"Esse aqui com certeza aumentaria a nossa clientela feminina" eu disse. Alice me olhou com aquela expressão dela de quem sabe alguma coisa "E agora os hormônios de quem estão atrapalhando?"

Eu joguei uma almofada nela e gargalhamos igual adolescentes falando de garotos.

Eu não ria assim há algum tempo.

Acho que Forks já está me fazendo bem.

Tanto eu como Alice, voltamos para o modo negócios e abrimos discretamente as pastas que mais nos chamaram atenção para uma última olhada.

Um pensamento me ocorreu antes de guardarmos tudo e eu me despedir de Alice para dormir: _Segunda-feira feira será tudo menos monótono!_


End file.
